Siempre Fui Buena en las Carreras
by Louise Herondale
Summary: Habla ahora o calla para siempre... One Shot.


Cecily se aprieta aún más contra el tronco del árbol donde se encuentra escondida. Las manos le sudan y aunque probablemente sea imperceptible, siente que esta temblando. Su cabello color negro se mantiene recogido en un moño, en la parte trasera- alta de su cabeza. Algunos cabellos se escapan, presiente que en cuestión de pocos minutos aquel moño no sería nada más que un recuerdo.

No está invitada. En algún momento lo estuvo, pero luego llegó la "des-invitación", algo que no creía que existía hasta el momento que la recibió. No había sido una gran sorpresa—como siempre, la adorable novia de su anterior mejor amigo tuvo tiempo de avisarle sobre sus planes, como lo hizo al decirle que planeaba expulsarla de la vida de él—ni tampoco una gran decepción, solo fue la realidad golpeándole fuertemente en la cara. Gabriel se iba a casar. Cuando abrió la carta faltaban pocos días y en el que está viviendo, está separada del compromiso solamente gracias a unos cuantos minutos.

Con sorpresa observa la gran cantidad de vehículos que se acercan a la Iglesia. Ni él ni ella fueron jamás personas de círculos sociales demasiado poblados, pero la gente entrando y saliendo por las puertas no apoya su punto.

La madre de Tatiana, escondida en un gran abrigo negro y con la cabeza gacha, corre a través de la avenida y rodea el establecimiento. Cecy no puede evitar sentir la fría y dura punzada de odio, envidia y también, de desesperación al verla. Su hija le había quitado todo lo que le importaba en pocos segundos y ahí está ella, la representación de cómo se le presumía haber ganado.

La chica del moño se aleja unos metros del árbol, baja la cabeza y se acerca lentamente. Su mente no deja de pensar en excusas, planes para entrar, cosas que decir a todos—más que nada, cosas que decir al novio—y en el caso de necesitar hacerlo, como escapar.

Como había predicho, su cabello cae sobre sus hombros y espalda en el momento que levanta la cabeza para fijarse que tiene en frente. Mechones le tapan la vista y falla, no puede ver nada y por eso mismo había levantado la cabeza. Suelta un soplido y con fastidio, sube sus manos y mueve lo que le obstruye el poder espiar.

Al pensar en que esta espiando, se siente enferma. ¿A ella que le importa si Gabriel estaba comprometido, a minutos de tomar compromiso y tener una esposa y en un futuro, conseguir una familia? A ella no debería importarle en ningún sentido, pero lo hace y no solo eso, le está matando. Cuando dejaron de hablarse hace años ella pensó que lo superaría con el tiempo, pero habían pasado cuatrocientos setenta días y seguía pensando en sus bonitos ojos verdes todo el tiempo. Incluso los buscó en la gente que fue observar el día de su graduación. Mentiría si diría que no lo necesita y extraña, extrañarlo logró que vaya a espiar su boda.

Apenas tiene tiempo para sentirse así, de hecho. Gabriel, que ha llegado tarde—algo que no la sorprende demasiado—, ha venido corriendo. Vestido en traje y peinado es aun más guapo de lo que era a los veinte, la última vez que lo vio. Si aquella vez se había sorprendido por la ausencia de lentes y jeans desgastados, ahora esta deslumbrada. ¿Cómo había sido que su mejor amigo, el niño que juró jamás enamorarse no a los cuatro años, si no a los quince, aquel que la había besado una sola vez porque era una "despedida" ya que viajaba a Peru por un par de años, ese que al volver estaba comprometido con otra mujer, como era que ese chico estaba tan… arreglado? No parece ser _su_ Gabriel. En primer lugar, el suyo jamás consideraría casarse.

De todos modos lo había perdido hacía mucho, cuando apenas lo tocaba con la punta de los dedos.

Nunca había sido suyo y todo, si se lo ve desde esa perspectiva, sigue del mismo modo.

Y gracias a ese pensamiento pierde la poca esperanza que le quedaba.

Gabriel vuelve a resoplar, como tomando valor para entrar. O bien, para escapar. Estaba de por sí muy tarde para tomarse unos minutos pero en este momento, de lo único que goza es tiempo. Como para bañarse en su último recurso, levanta la vista para inspeccionar el lugar: El último vistazo al exterior siendo un hombre "libre".

Cecily vuelve a bajar la cabeza, aunque es demasiado tarde. La ha visto. Siente calor en las mejillas. De a poco, da una vuelta y se decide a irse.

Entonces es cuando alguien le agarra por el brazo.

— ¿Cecy? — Quiere ignorarlo, de verdad quiere hacerlo. Vuelve la cabeza para mirarlo y aguanta el aliento. Si bien no lo agrada que se vista y peine de esa manera, le favorece terriblemente. Sonríe verdaderamente, aunque esconde la sorpresa y el horror.

— Gabriel—Susurra, como si él no supiera su nombre. Se siente estúpida. Entonces agrega: —Hola.

Parece feliz y eso le rompe un poco más el corazón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunta y luego se aclara la garganta— Quiero decir, ¿sabes que esta apunto de… pasar?

Parece confundido y ella no puede evitar reír. El atuendo y el gel son solo una fachada.

— Solo caminaba. Sabes, no eres el centro del universo— Bromea, pero él hace una especie de mueca que disimula en pocos momentos. Aun así ella logra notarla.

— Oh, pues… yo esperaba que…. —Se encoje de hombros y levanta su brazo hasta que su mano puede rascar su cuello— No importa.

— Es poco gentil insinuar algo y dejarlo en el aire— Cecily se cruza de brazos. Siente un poco de molestia, pero es toda la situación.

El parece debatirse el contarlo o no. Luego deja caer el brazo y suspira.

— Bueno, pensé que quizás querrías presenciar la boda. Con la tarjeta que envío Tatiana y todo eso creo que no te dejarían entrar, pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

Se muestra seguro, hasta le ofrece el brazo. Ella sacude la cabeza y frunce el seño.

— No soy idiota, Gabe. No iré, contigo o sin ti.

— ¿Por qué no?

Se podría decir que ahora si está enojada.

— Porque eres tú el que se está casando y no soy yo la que esta vestida de blanco—Espeta sin pensar y al darse cuenta de las palabras que acaba de decir, baja la mirada.

_Dios no. Por favor, que hayan sido imaginaciones mías._

Pero no lo fueron. Escucha como de repente él vuelve a respirar, algo entrecortado y deja salir al aire todo de golpe.

— Cecily—Hace una pausa y se le acerca algo más. Levanta con los dedos su barbilla y ella no puede hacer nada más que evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos. Si son lágrimas de tristeza, alegría o vergüenza no lo sabía. Después de todo, lo que acaba de decir puede no solo dejarla vulnerable gracias a la manera en que su secreto quedó al desnudo, también puede arruinarlo todo. La amistad, los años juntos, la poca confianza que queda entre ellos. Y se siente fatalmente estúpida— Repite lo que acabas de decir.

Ella niega lentamente, atontada por la colonia del chico.

— Explícate, al menos— Suelta dulcemente y la desesperación en su voz es tan fácil de oír que Cecily siente como si su estomago hubiera dado una vuelta completa, para desplomarse y dejarla con ganas de llorar.

— No es importante. No ahora. No aquí— Se aleja unos pasos, recordando que están justo enfrente de toda la familia de él, de todos sus amigos. De su prometida.

Cecily se muerde el labio suplicando a su mente por claridad.

— Cecily, no hagas esto— Pide, con la voz quebrada—. No te vayas ahora.

— No iba a hacerlo— Se sorprende a sí misma por la tranquilidad de su voz.

— Entonces explícate.

— Gabriel, vas a casarte. Por mucho que explique, no cambia nada.

— Si cambia, si lo hace— Ella puede notar los pequeños temblores en su cuerpo. Odia el poder que tiene en ella.

— ¿Y qué sucedería si lo que yo tengo que decir tiene intención de dar vuelta las cosas? ¿Podría hacerlo? —Mira hacia la Iglesia y él, entonces niega. Siente como su pequeño corazón se hace trizas y le hace una seña para que vaya— De esa manera, deberías ir a tomar compromiso. Es lo correcto.

Sin darle tiempo a responder camina, alejándose de toda la mentira que había creado en su mente.

**.**

El parque se baña en marrón claro, oscuro y amarillo descolorido. También en personas apuradas, con abrigos. Ella sin embargo no puede parar de reproducir las últimas dos horas en su cabeza. Los planes, el miedo, la sorpresa, la desilusión. Todo parece haber pasado demasiado rápido, o bien jamás nunca haberlo hecho. Las cosas siguen igual.

El semáforo cambia otra vez de color. Los autos paran, la gente cambia de manzana. Se escuchan murmullos, de aquellos grupos o parejas que se le acercan y ella se encoje un poco. No quiere que nadie vea lo pegajosa que su cara se encuentra.

En medio de todos los susurros sin sentido, distingue su voz y, casi involuntariamente, gira la cabeza.

En medio de todo el desorden, sale un joven apurado, vestido en esmoquin. Corbata deshecha, cabello rubio despeinado. En su rostro se denota la preocupación y con los labios pronuncia un silencioso: _¿Dónde estás, Cecy?_

En algún momento, ella dejó de respirar. Todavía le cuesta encontrar el camino a los pulmones, de hecho. Lo nota cuando vuelve a hacerlo, y también nota la rapidez con la que la mirada de su mejor amigo— bah, su ex mejor amigo. Nunca se sabe cómo pueden cambiar las cosas— va por todas partes. Una especie de tic nervioso que ya le cansa. Entonces él la ve. Su tapado marrón, los mechones en sus hombros, sus ojos azules asustados, la boca entreabierta. Corre en su dirección y la toma entre brazos para abrazarla, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Luego de unos segundos, levanta la cabeza y le mira detenidamente el rostro mientras sube para que su barbilla quede cercana a la frente, lo suficiente como para besársela delicadamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Susurra ella.

— Puedo explicártelo o podemos correr. Creo que el padre de Tatiana me sigue la pista—Sonríe pícaramente y Cecily comprende: O ha dicho que no, o se ha escapado. Y aunque no es una razón para sonreír, lo hace y toma su mano.

— Podemos correr. Siempre fui buena en las carreras.

* * *

_Lamento tanto, tanto, tanto cualquier error respecto a pequeños detalles. Soy de olvidarlos. Sé que Gabe en realidad, es rubio (si bien arreglé eso, mi equivocación es la perfecta excusa para escribir esto). Los colores de ojos, cabello, piel, no tienen mucha importancia para mí y suelo perderlos. Hace un par de meses terminé la trilogía y contando eso también, admitan un par de errores. ¿Sí? Okay._

_Por otra parte, este es un fic para un concurso de literatura, por eso lo corto (no podía tener más de 1.300 palabras, aunque esta versión tiene unas cuantas más), por eso no se parece en absoluto a la verdadera historia. _

_En cuanto a si voy a continuarlo, la idea era que sí. Una amiga me lo había pedido y yo accedí, pero no pude. Mi imaginación no llega mucho más. Aún así, tengo otras cosas en mente... aunque no todas relacionadas con estos dos, la trilogía, el Mundo de las Sombras, etc. Voy a subirlas con tiempo, después. Por ahora gracias por leer este y gracias por mi primera review. Se siente raro, pero bueno, para eso lo publiqué. _

_xoxo_

**Louise.**_  
_


End file.
